The Necromancer's Journey
by Kingsrookie
Summary: a necromancer sets out to fulfill his journey look for future updates please r&r through the world of diablo and he finds out who he really is look for future updates
1. The First Kill

There was the brazen warrior standing before the entrance of blood moor. He was a necromancer whose name was Macad getting ready to venture forth to settle what was wrong to what should be right. Armed with the lowest of weapons, a wand that was weak, and a buckler he picked himself up and walked out into the desolate plain. Standing just beyond the bridge which connected Blood Moor and the Rogue Encampment Macad took hold of his surroundings. Trees dotted the landscape and the endless rolling plains stretched across the view but Macad could see the vague shapes of moving figures in the distance. Squinting, he could see little more than they were sometime away. With another step he walked towards his destiny.

A little while of walking in the sweltering heat Macad had finally given up chasing the figures. They never got closer to him and it was a pain in his legs to keep following. To his left was a tree where he decided to walk over to for a rest. Resting gave his legs a chance to rest and his mind a chance to think. He had been out here for a few hours and the time had been uneventful, he was ready for action and badly wanted to purge the land of evil only to fill it with his. Lifting his head, he could make out the faint sounds of scuffling. Coming out of his doze he turned to look for a noise when a muffled _flit!_ came from behind the tree. Grunts drifted to his ears and Macad had precious little time to move when a sharp spear flew by his head missing it by centimeters. _Wait_ he thought _that was too short to be a spear more like a..._ A louder grunt came from behind him and he whirled just in time to see a large porcupine creature look at him and wiggle his spikes. A spike from the back of the creature dislodged and flew at the necromancer but this time he was more prepared. He leapt away easily watching the short spear fly past him embedding itself in the ground a little ways behind him. Valuing his great reflexes Macad jumped forward before the porcupine could react, giving a swift kick only to be rewarded with a foot with a spine protruding from it. Howling in agony the necromancer looked down at the thing with gleaming eyes, hating it and threw his wand at it. The wand struck home, right in the face of the creature, but it merely dazed it and a brief moment later it shook off the attack and advanced on the now weaponless quarry. It growled again and shook its quiver, freeing another deadly spike from its arsenal and fired. A muffled thud escaped the impact as a spine hung imbedding in the worthless buckler. A gasp escaped Macad's lips as he realized that this foe could be a little more dangerous than he thought. He limped away quickly to the other side of the tree, momentarily giving the creature an obstacle to overcome for it wasn't that smart. The spike was still in Macad's foot and he pulled it delicately out, gritting his teeth at the brief pain hoping that the spine wasn't poisoned. At least now he was armed again and he limped around the tree watching in stupid fascination as the spiny porcupine was walking into the tree. The thing hadn't noticed the necromancer yet and Macad took full advantage. Jumping out, minding his wounded foot he stabbed viciously at the creature using full caution to not hit the spines feeling a sense of empowerment as he saw the creature slump with one of its own spines protruding from the head of the creature. Blood poured out but Macad seemed to not notice. As a necromancer he had dealt with these things before and had long since gotten used to it. He hobbled over to where he saw his wand and lifted it up examining it closely. He noticed a faint crack that ran from the top of the ball to the bottom of the shaft. He had known it was cheap but at least the rogues had armed him with something. From his memories of long studying the necromancer muttered a short incantation and pointed his wand at the creature. The corpse of the bloated porcupine shuddered slightly, barely noticeable unless you looked for it and it exploded into pieces sending chunks of gore and vast amounts of liquid into the air, covering Macad but he didn't mind. In the place of the porcupine was a fully erect human skeleton standing before its master. Its vacant eye sockets looked at Macad for a command but Macad didn't give him one. He merely walked away letting the skeleton follow with its axe made of bone and its buckler of decomposed iron. The first piece of Macad's masterful army had begun to appear and he limped off to more adventure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review I will try to make another post by Monday if you like it. Next chapter he gains another skeleton and he adventures farther. Believe me it will be much longer. I do not own Diablo or any of the characters.


	2. The Dream

It had been a day since the event with the oversized rodent but nothing much had happened and his loyal servant followed tirelessly. There had been times when he was worried and he sent the skeleton out to check but all had proved to be false alarms. The rogues had told him that they were in constant danger but he hadn't found anything that was even worth standing up to the hail of arrows that the rogues could produce. His foot had turned a nasty purple but Macad walked on hoping to release the pain behind the veil of blood but it had just worsened making him wince harder every time he applied pressure to it.

Night came quick, too quick, and Macad found that the pain had drained a lot of energy out of him so he settled to the grassy floor and rested into sleep just after telling his servant to stand guard. His dreams were plagued by nightmares of the battle at Tristram. He wasn't there when it happened but the night it was over he had dreams of the ruined place. In his dreams he could see a lone figure in a robe suspended in the air in a cage slowly wasting away. In the dream Macad could move about as much as he wanted as long as he took care. He wouldn't be seen if he stuck to the shadows carefully keeping out of the sight of the demons that had infested the place. They were everywhere tearing at the flesh of what was once a beautiful maiden devouring the piece greedily. In the corner was a big brute of a man who looked like he could take on a whole army of his foul summons. Flesh hung from his bones like runny molasses and even in his dream he could smell the awful smell of decomposition and rot hanging around the man in a big curtain. The air was unbearable, not because of all the corpses but because of all the evil that walked around. Miniature humans in blue and large men that vaguely resembled farm animals wielding axes and lochabers moved easily through the ranks of the miniatures. Laughing a grunted sound as they watched the blue people fly out the way from the shoves the larger men produced. Beside each entrance to the town, Macad could see skeletal humans very much like his own wielding huge bows powerful enough to pierce through a tree. Sticking to the shadows Macad moved stealthily which was easy for a person of his stature until he could see the man in the cage's left side. Behind him he could feel heat and knew even before he turned around that it was fire. He whirled around quickly leaping into the shadows and automatically winced as his foot hit the ground and it was now when he realized his foot didn't hurt anymore. After a quick glance at his foot his gaze lifted up to the fire. In the fire he could make out vague lines protruding from something and after a few more seconds of looking he grasped what it was. A body which had been shot down, more likely from the bow wielding skeletons and somebody had bothered enough to try and dispose of the evidence. The body produced no putrescence so Macad was comfortable with where he was. Sitting down to rest he watched everything with a dull boredom. Nothing much else happened except for the usual movement of the demons but after awhile Macad stood up because his legs were cramping and that was when he made his mistake as always in his dream. Macad accidentally pushed in part of the building he was resting on causing a grating sound.

"What was that!" a voice from one of the large farm animal men. He lifted up a hoof and sent a blue fiend sprawling. "Go investigate now!" and with a menace of another kick the blue creature clambered up and walked toward the sound with swiftness not wanting another boot in the rear. Moving closer to the position where Macad stood sweat popped out on his head and he felt the moment of dawning anticipation. Knowing that the creature could not see him he crept deeper into the shadows but the creature merely turned and walked toward Macad with a miniature scimitar in his had.

"Rakanishu! I smell you!" screamed the blue one as he lunged forward and the others were alerted and came to be in the killing. The man in the cage looked down at Macad and muttered a phrase that drifted over to where Macad stood in a battle-poise.

"Wake-up!"

_Huh?_ Thought Macad as he punched the blue one in the face pulling his hand back smarting from the blue one's thick skull.

"Wake-up! I said"

_Thanks for the advice old man!_ Thought Macad as he ran into the face of battle making sure to use his feet to kick the miniscule people out of the way instead of using his fist which throbbed from the blue one's skull. They flew out the way easily but to many overwhelmed him and he was sent to the ground being pummeled and kicked everywhere.

"WAKE-UP NOW!" a blinding flash happened before Macad's eyes temporarily and all the pain left his body except for that dull throb. That throb in his foot.

CONK!

"OW!" Macad scream as something quickly rapped his skull sending a brief flash of pain traveling to his brain. His eyes opened groggily and his ears tuned in on noises of clanging sounds and the ringing in his head. His eyes fully adjusted to the dark ness and what he saw quickly made him get up to his feet. Just ahead of him, less than a few feet actually, was a very thin man doing battle with what appeared to be one of the blue men.

"DAMN he's awake!" screamed the midget in muted anger. He paused long enough to yell this before returning to the battle with the skeleton.

Macad quickly searched the ground for what hit him in the face but found nothing. He concluded that it must have been the skeleton which appeared to be losing the battle. Macad leapt up to help his losing friend but fell down immediately to the rushing wave of nausea and the pain in his foot which appeared to have gone down a little. On the ground the young warrior watched as his servant wounded the red demon felling him to his knees. The demon muttered the word bastard before the skeleton raised the shoddy piece of blade swinging it swiftly making it sing out loud before the faint thud of the victim's head departing the neck and torso and landing on the ground. With the last swing however the skeletons sword shattered into many fragments of bones exploding the skeleton into many pieces. Watching his faithful servant being destroyed the necromancer calmly thanked him in his heart for the deeds that he had done. The next instant the atmosphere was filled with the dust of the skeleton as it drifted off into the wind. Warm tears coursed down his cheeks but he raised his wand from his pocket and solemnly muttered a spell. The same quiver rippled through the body of the fallen foe before it exploded into chunks raising another skeleton at his service. Feeling the mana drain out of him Macad fainted into a dark sleep allowing his servant to stand guard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is it getting better it better be look for a new update soon ands tell me what you think NOW DO IT NOW AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHIUNG BUT MACAD. R&R


	3. The Great Power

The next day Macad woke up fit and feeling refreshed. The night had proved to be a savoir, blocking off the dream which plagued his memory. The dew glistened all over his body as the calming drops of fluid caused his body to shiver slightly, disturbing the calm harmony of the drops shaking some loose. Macad opened his eyes, allowing the warm rays of sunlight to fill them and saw that his skeleton still circled around him, pacing at the monotonous pace it always did, and Macad noted that his night had been very uneventful, the skeleton was left unmarred except for the effects of the dew settling into its bones, causing them a dull yellow color. The skeleton turned and noticed that its master was awake and lumbered over to gather further instructions. The necromancer sat up, wincing briefly at the pain in his ankle, but there was no pain, his habit caused him to wince and Macad gingerly looked at the swelling which seemed to have disappeared overnight. Now that he knew his foot was pain free, Macad leaped to his feet and readied himself for another day's work of adventure. He nodded to his servant, making it come closer to him, and walked off with the bone construct following at his heels. A little while later, Macad arrived at a scene of mass bewilderment. All before him, there were a few dead beings bumbling closer catching whiff of seemingly easy prey. The zombies moved forward, sloughing off bits of flesh to rot on the ground and uttered there war cry which was a long groan. Macad's skeleton leapt into the fray taking on about five zombies to his one lone skeleton and Macad knew that his being was doomed. "No come back you fool, before you get destroyed!" he yelled, but the skeleton was in a bloodlust, trying to protect his unholy master. The bone blade did little to the already destroyed flesh and the weight of the battle was already showing on the skeleton. The fast skeleton fought on as vicious down ward sweeps produced from the zombies bounced off the hard bones, cracking them in many places. More bounced off the shield quickly destroying the worthless thing into a pile of rubble on the grassy plain, the skeleton now defenseless swung the short axe in an upward sweep scoring on the fleshy head of one of the battered zombies causing it to sink down to the ground in a groaning death cry. This maneuver left the skeleton in a bit of a predicament, the skeleton was now prone to attack and the four remaining zombies gladly took the prospect and the skeleton quickly crumbled into a pile of dust, leaving Macad open for attack from the decaying attackers. Macad could easily outrun them but he wanted to destroy the beings that had in turn destroyed his bodyguard. He stayed to fight hurriedly raising another construct to fight along side him. The new skeleton moved forward in a rapid motion and flanked the zombies from behind, dealing out damage as the zombies met the skeleton. Macad joined the fight, thrashing out with his little wand, penetrating the rotted flesh making it fall onto his arm. One of the other zombies moved in a slow motion to flank Macad on the right raising its gory arms for a side assault. Macad could not protect himself as he kept attacking the zombie he was currently occupied with. The force of the blow was incredible as the weight of the momentum traveled through his body, wracking momentary pain. HE shuddered off the feeling with another blow with his wand, Macad peered briefly to see how his skeleton was faring and took notice that one zombie was down but the skeleton would not last the fight he was in now. Macad swung a hard right with his wand appreciating the sound that issued from the defeated zombies mouth, watching it drop very slowly before another teeth shattering crash jolted from his shoulder. With his momentary daze interrupted, Macad turned to face his attacker with a smirk and a quick step back as the zombie lost balance and fell. Macad took the time to see his skeleton be destroyed in another pile of dust that littered the ground watching his attacker out of the corner of his eye. Feeling his energy drain from his mind and body Macad quickly raised another construct which came to life in a flurry of rapid swings of its axe. Macad stayed away allowing his servant to fight the battle for him. The zombie paused with Macad for the time being and shuffled over to the weaker of the two, giving Macad time to recuperate from the painful blows. The walking undead beings teamed up on the bony creation destroying it into a pile of rubble but not without Macad's skeleton landing one hit on the zombie weakening it in a very slight way. The zombies turned back again towards Macad looking him over with their absent eye sockets. Moving closer for the kill. Macad found that he barely had any mana left and knew that he did not have enough to raise another servant to life, he was tired from the brief fight and the strain of mana depression but knew that these things would come after him no matter how slow they were and would attack the moment that the chance allowed. Macad held up his battle weathered wand and put it aside for the moment, hiding it in his robes, and armed himself with what he was born with, fists. He picked out the weaker of the two zombies and rushed in with fists twirling in to it with a full barrage of Macad's exerted force. Macad, this time, was prepared for the sickening lurch of sloughing flesh but still could not groan as his hand sunk in to the body of the zombie, pushing through to the other side producing a large gaping whole in its chest. Macad pulled back quickly feeling his stomach rumble and retreated hoping to keep his stomach under control. The zombie looked down at its chest and felt the hole; it looked up at Macad with what could be angry plague riddled eyes and lurched forward to banish its attacker. It got three feet before it fell to the ground in a sickening thump, falling apart on the ground in two parts separating at the waist. The other zombie looked at its fallen ally but did not have enough of its non-fresh brain to calculate the probability that it would most likely fall prey to Macad's anger. Macad however could smell the sweet smell of rot travel up to his nose, tickling the very hairs making him sneeze. He shook his arm free of the flesh but it still glistened from the rot, and Macad could not get it off. He looked up at the zombie readying him for the fight and he already felt stronger, he felt a little more replenished as he found out that his mana must be regenerating, giving him the strength to fight. Macad stood up quickly, some slime dripped off of his arm in long slimy paths, and he whipped out his wand pointing at the body behind his lumbering foe and out burst a skeleton, sending rotted flesh to land on the zombie. The zombie turned towards the skeleton, not having the wit to figure out that Macad was the weaker of the two, while Macad fell into a heap of energy less mass as the last of his mana pool drained away to help summon another construct. The skeleton moved forward with much more grace than the zombie had and swung its axe down in a repeated motion. The zombie could not hold off the skeleton's swings and soon fell victim to the nearly destroyed blade not even getting a hit on the skeleton. Energy flourished back into Macad's body as his mana reserves filled up completely. He looked around for this new found strength and could find none. He looked at his skeleton and proclaimed "Why I feel much stronger what power is this?" And then he knew. From long nights of studying ancient lore and long since forgotten arcane methods he knew what had become of him. He had grown more accustomed to this world and was therefore stronger and indeed as he focused his mind on his fugal mana reserves he felt them rise, allowing more room for more mana. He wished he could learn more about the ways of becoming a stronger necromancer but knew that he would have to become much greater in order to become much better. He took out his tome which came from somewhere deep in the necromancer's robes and opened it up. Hoping to learn more about the ways of becoming better. His options were very low because he could not yet comprehend the much higher forms of death magic. He looked at the tome and suddenly understood a great deal more. He could comprehend the process of summoning another skeleton or even making them better. He knew how to produce a small amount of protection with bones surrounding his body and he knew how to fire a barrage of teeth at his enemies temporarily stunning them and dealing miniscule damage. He knew how to curse his enemies with a very fugal curse amplifying his damage on the ones that fell prey to the curse. The great power surged through his body as he read the information on how to produce another skeleton and the information appeared in his mind and suddenly he knew. The great power left him but he knew that he had gotten something out of it as he pointed his wand at the undead being his skeleton had just defeated and produced another skeleton to aid him in his journey, he now came closer to that goal. The skeletons moved around him in a small circle getting ready to protect Macad from any harm and Macad marched on to accomplish his goal which he could now see as being able to work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me if it is getting better. I would really appreciate your reviews and would like an idea of what to do next if I don't get one then I will proceed and either do the introduction of Flavie or do the Den of Evil Thank you for reading my story and please review. Oh and I do not own anything but Macad and If anyone wants to duel me on USA WEST I have a very good Poison mancer. Also this is just one part of my story. When I complete this another story shall be posted about act two and so forth because I think it may be two many chapters for you to keep up with and yes Macad is now level two.


	4. The Newcomer

The next few days were perilous but the strength of another skeleton has proved very valuable indeed. Also his energy did not drain quite so easily now and for this Macad was thankful, he did not want to wind up defenseless. A few more occasions had been called for Macad to call upon more skeletons but usually the weight was enough for Macad to succeed. He had not yet left the place the rogues called the Blood Moor nor had he wanted to just yet, he was quite comfortable learning the ways of the land and growing stronger. Around him were three skeletons and Macad smiled at their glory. They had improved, now using swords instead of the brittle axes, but their shields had improved very little. The only thing that differed was the fact that less rust dared to creep upon the undead's defenses. They grew smarter to, picking out the weakest and saving it for last while they did battle with the stronger forms. He had not found many different creatures but had seen the reoccurrences of the spiny rats and zombies and of course the little red demons that fled in mortal terror when they saw the blade come down to slay one of their own. Macad now felt that he could wear better armor, he felt stronger and his vitality seemed to be growing. He had come across the usual chest and found nothing good except for a broken wand that had an inscription which Macad could not decipher. He picked out a few words and knew what it could be, his first drone or golem, but Macad could not use it until he knew the proper incantation. In front of him he found the peaceful fortress that protected many people from the oppressing harm that the lands beyond produced.

"Halt!" screamed a tired voice "State your name or I will run you through with my arrow!" Macad looked up and saw that a rogue had a bow pointed on him tracking his very movements; he saw that the wind blew her pretty brown hair in waves of flowing brilliance. "I said state your name!" An arrow flew at Macad in a swift flight and pinned its target. Macad turned to see one of his skeletons with a shaft protruding from the base of the skull, it fell down instantly. "I mean business!"

"Relax, my name is Macad, I have come in search of shelter, I left three days ago and would like to find my bed left untouched." From where he stood Macad sensed the rogue lift her brow as she called for him to come. Crossing the bridge Macad saw his greeting as a fully fledged rogue clad in silver armor, with a precious looking bow with a simple arrow notched in it. Behind her were a few rogues in brown skirts and leather attire all with bows and arrows notched and pointed at Macad. The higher ranking rogue took a few seconds to look over Macad and then gave the order to stand down. The rogues lowered their bows and loosened their grip on the arrows.

"You appear to be alright, my name is Kashya and I am the protector of this frail city, you're a necromancer aren't you, I don't care much for your kind and if you want to come in to our town you're "minions" will have to stay. We don't allow evil in our town but with you I'll make an exception."

"Why thank my dear lady, but if I go in my "minions" as you call them shall come in with me whether you like them or not. Besides, I am here to eradicate you of your "infestation problem." Replied Macad with a smirk.

"You are funny you know that" said Kashya with calming ease "but I meant what I said and they will not come into this fortress." Kashya gave a slight nod that was barely recognizable and behind her the rogues picked up their bows and quickly regained their grip and arrows flew their feathered flight, quickly decimating Macad's force in a single volley. "Now you may come in." Kashya laughed as she turned away leaving her subordinates to keep the necromancer in check.

The necromancer had the wit to keep quiet as loathing anger filled his heart. He watched the departing rogue and knew that soon he would have his time but in the meantime he just turned to look at his fallen comrades and turned again to go into the fortress. The last time he was here the place was a feeble fortress which many could laugh at but when you got in it was even more comical. All in all there were probably twenty people in the whole place. There was a caravan leader which Macad had talked to from his last visit; the caravan leader promised him a passage to the next city if he could lay a safe passage in which he could travel on. Macad didn't know if he wanted to accept the task but he really didn't care what he was here for was adventure and what he was getting was a good taste of it. He was in the middle of the town able to get a good view of pretty much everything, especially the iron studded chest behind him to which only Macad had the key to. He locked it for precautionary methods only but there was nothing in the chest though. Macad could here the chink of metal on metal as he looked beyond the chest and the crumbling mortal and stone wall surrounding it and he could barely make out a figure that raised something in the air and swiftly brought it down producing another chinking sound. Macad recognized her as Cassie or was it Carsie whoever she was she really didn't like the young necromancer much. Macad walked over to the warming fire where the caravan leader Warriv sat. Warriv produced a hello and Macad returned one of his own as he continued to walk to his treasure chest. Fumbling for his key Macad pulled it out of his robes and put it into the lock. The chest top opened and Macad put his new wand he found in it and deposited his gold which totaled about two hundred and eight pieces. He shut the top and twisted the lock and left the chest. He sat around the fire for awhile thinking his next plan out. He figured he would talk to Akara the elder in the town but for now he allowed the fire to bask him in its warm glory and heat resting his muscles letting his energy regenerate.

Aura walked through the rogue encampment searching for Akara. She was in the middle of town next to Warriv and a dark brooding but sleeping form of a man. She stopped to ask for directions and Warriv being the nice man he is honestly pointed her in the right direction. Aura picked up her feet and soon came to a tent. Behind the tent was a fence that was poorly constructed as if in a hurry, in front of the tent was an elderly woman clad in all purple robes which billowed down to her feet. Her face was partly hidden from the hooded veil perched on her head. Aura gathered that this must be the infamous Akara and strode forward to talk to her.

"Hello young sorceress, I haven't seen your kind around here and it's been awhile since I had one to train. My name is Akara and I am glad to meet you. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Akara spoke loud and clearly like someone who has that demanding tone and could control legions of ranks. Aura felt a little bit afraid but it calmed when she heard Akara's soothing voice.

"Hello Akara, my name is Aura, My teacher sent me here on a test to prove my abilities. He said that there would be someone here for me to meet. Someone I am supposed to travel with but first he said that it was imperative to meet you and to give you a message. And the message is that he is taken and we must eradicate him. Do you have any idea what that might mean?" The young sorceress stood before the frail mistress and waited for her reply.

"Thank you Aura for the message but for now this matter is not in your hands. Yes, it was wise for your master to inform me of this drastic matter but I don't understand why he sent an inexperienced sorceress to do his bidding. Young sorceress have you even been in a fight with the perils that lay beyond yet?" Akara looked up appraisingly waiting for the young sorceress to answer. Part of Akara's hood came off showing her sparkling blue eyes which made the sorceress quail under her stare.

"I'm sorry for bothering you Akara, but no I have not been in a fight yet. My master died sending me here. We were overrun by a bunch of goat like men. We didn't even stand a chance. And there was nothing I could do so don't give me any crap about it!" The sorceress's chest heaved as she expended her breath for her short little outburst.

"Now don't be angry, I just meant that you might be a tad to inexperienced but I think I might have something." Akara went into the tent as Aura just stood outside waiting feeling the anger dissipating from her. The woman's voice was just to calm. A few seconds later the lady came out holding an old but gnarled staff. "I think this might suit you just fine. It is an oak staff imbued with the forces of fire. It can allow you to cask a tiny fireball at your opponents. I'm sorry for upsetting you my dear but I'm afraid that the job your master spoke of is just too hard to handle for the mean time. Anyway, the man you seek is named Macad. He is a young necromancer. I do believe that you have seen him already. He was the figure you saw by the fire. He is the one that your master wants you to travel with. He is a little more experienced than you but I am afraid that he may be to rash. Already the forces of his studies are taking a grip of him and making him more evil in appearance but I do not think he is evil at heart. Please young sorceress, forgive me, I am sorry again for my comments but I think that you may be able to become more powerful. That staff is just the beginning of your extraordinary power." Akara finished and took a moment to look over the sorceress. The sorceress appeared shocked while holding the staff and Akara knew that she was feeling its great power flow through her. The sorceress looked up and did not speak, waiting for the older woman to speak. "Now if you want to prove yourself, there is a place in the wilderness which holds great evil..."

Macad woke up a short time after Aura's and Akara's talk about the Den of Evil. He looked around stretching his muscles and noticed the small form of a woman curled up clutching an old and gnarled staff. He stood up and looked at the peculiar figure and also noticed that Warriv, the caravan leader, had gone while he was sleeping. The woman stirred when Macad stepped into the pathway of heat, making the young sorceress cold. She rolled over and muttered "wake up" but didn't, she just curled up some more and went back into a deeper sleep. Macad stepped away from the girl and went about to do his business for the night. While he was sleeping, day must have crept into a sleep as night rose to take its place, showing the nice and peaceful stars for all their glory. Macad turned and decided to finish what he came to do. He knew where the exit was and started to walk there. After all he only came here to rest and it was obvious that no one liked him so he might as well leave the place. He got maybe five feet before the girl sitting next to the campsite moaned and Macad turned to look at her. She sat upright bringing her hand to her face and wiped it across her eyes trying to wake herself up

"Please don't go yet, wait till I'm ready." the young sorceress said, she quickly got to her feet and stumbled a bit on the way, she apparently had not fully waken up yet, she stumbled back up and moved toward Macad. "Akara said I was to go with you."

"You can only go with me if you can provide me with usefulness, and besides how can you be of help, you are a little girl." Macad sneered. He turned back around and proceeded to the exit, behind him the young sorceress's face fumed red with rage but she kept it under control. She picked up her staff and followed the death mage out of the encampment.

"These things just keep coming back don't they?" Macad laughed as his skeletons easily overpowered another fallen. Aura had proven to be a valuable asset to Macad's little party, with her throwing miniature balls of fire at the enemies his skeleton's didn't die so easily. The charred flesh of the fallen fell away with the downward swing of the skeleton's sword. "You know, you are getting better, are you sure you don't feel stronger?" Macad looked the sorceress over and knew that it couldn't be too much longer.

"No, I don't feel stronger are we traveling around like this, Akara said to look for the Den of Evil." Aura retorted, pausing to regain her depleted mana stock.

Macad stayed with the sorceress momentarily casting an armor of bone around him. "What this Akara also said was for you to follow me, and so far so good, now let's get moving, I believe I have seen this 'Den' before as you call it." Macad continued walking leaving the sorceress to follow in his wake. It had become daylight again and Macad felt very refreshed, the sorceress on the other hand did not have the stamina to keep up with him so he had to keep stopping and waiting for her to catch her breath. Oh these times were sure to be hard, come later periods but if the sorceress got stronger the necromancer might not have to build up a massive force of the undead. He could travel in his gods footsteps, the legendary Trang'Oul sure it was a high goal and Macad did not think he would make it but he would strive for it, trying to learn the powerful bone spear and other bone spells. The sorceress could learn after the Legendary Tal'Rasha but Macad did not think she would survive without his help. Maybe he would stay with her for awhile.

Is it better? Yes, as you can tell I have added a character and next chapter will hopefully be the den of evil where they will find an unconscious barb, druid, or amazon, I don't know you choose and thanks for my readers and please remember read and review. Oh and the sorceress will level up and the unconscious fellow will be at level five or six I don't own any thing except for characters. Give me ideas for the items they find and Macad is currently level four, well enough of my rambling let me start typing the next chapter, but I need ideas and the parallel structure story has been moved to dungeons and dragons thanks again.


	5. The Den of Evilpart One

They stood before the Den of Evil, Macad and Aura, ready to dive in but first admiring the artwork around the place. On the top of the cave was a wondrous but evil painting of a huge creature with a ball of lightning billowing from its mouth. Macad had given in to the girl's pleas and decided to eradicate the Den from the Evil. She had grown better, Macad had to admit, she now offered far better protection to Macad's skeletons with her ice bolts, slowing tem down and even sometimes, blowing them into chunks of ice, but that was a major downfall, she destroyed the corpses necessary to cast Macad's minions, but that hardly mattered, he didn't really cast that much any more. She also had upgraded her equipment. She had found a nice little orb imbued with the power of strengthening her ice bolt, making it do a little more damage. Her helm, she found this in a chest along with a topaz, a rare and powerful gem was a skull cap made from the bones of some long dead creature. The helm was socketed and perched in the middle of the helm lay the topaz, gloriously spilling light everywhere enhancing her ability to find better items. Macad had pretty much stayed the same with the exception that he had found a wand that fired off volleys of teeth. It made him less offensive with his army of minions but he two now had a chance to help fight. Stepping over the rubble, Macad and Aura went into the dark Den of Evil. Inside were faint glows that were from old torches that hung on the grimy walls. A little ways ahead of Macad, he could see the faint form of a figure lying huddled on the ground. Going to step forward Macad found another thing. Off to his right were piles of wolves and he was standing in their very blood. Rushing over, Macad stood over the figure. It was a man. Clad in great fur robes and underneath him was a wretched form of a wolf. Macad reached down and knelt next to the poor man. He pulled out a hand and closed the eyes so that the man could sleep his eternal sleep.

"Please help me." The man croaked. Macad leaped back, bumping into a frightened Aura, but quickly regained hi composure he went back to the man, pulling out a healing potion from in his robes and fumbling it to the man's mouth. Wounds closed over the body rapidly healing the man. "Please, find Vercona, she is an Amazon and was my companion, please find her." And with that the man fell asleep, Macad could tell this due to the fact that the man's chest heaved. Macad stood up and told Aura to wait with the man in case he woke up and then he went off, summoning skeletons from the poor man's canine companions. He ventured farther into the Den, knowing that he should not have come here.

Sorry that it is short. Next chapter they eradicate the den of evil and venture forth to put a stop to Blood Raven, Thanks Desiree K. Troy for reading my story. Next Chapter should be longer and again review. Next chapter should be a thriller.


	6. The fight with CorpsefireDen of Evil Two

Macad walked through the cave wondering where the Amazon would be, the skeletons that he created from the druid's companions were long gone from fights in the Den. He left the sorceress behind to guard the druid. Macad summoned a skeleton from a corpse that he had just dispatched. The skeleton just wandered around aimlessly because Macad just stood still. He believed he heard something but could not be sure, the noise did not come again. Macad continued his search. The walls were grimy with slime an the dirty cavern floor showed many footprints leading every which way but Macad was searching for a scuffle or a slight dragging but all he could see were the footprints about half the size of his own. He moved forward slightly following the footprints when he heard the sound of battle from behind him. He turned to see his skeleton holding off a very large beast with shaggy fur and a small girl shooting fire bolts in rapid succession but the creature seemed to not be harmed much. Macad saw the creature lift a huge brute fist and slammed it down on the skeleton. The skeleton was suddenly gone in a pile of dust on the ground. The walking creature moved towards Aura not yet noticing Macad. He rushed forward ready to attack the beast so the girl would not get pulverized; Macad cursed her for following him. Macad got less than five feet when he saw a large vine rise out of the ground and strike the creature with its many barbs; he paused to watch the peculiar creature. The creature appeared to become sick for a few seconds but quickly shook it off and swung at the vine. A huge screeching of a creature in pain filled the air and the vine went limp. Macad wondered where that came from; he had never seen that before. Aura had run out of energy and rushed to attack the beast and Macad snapped out of his awe.

"No! Don't he will kill you!" Aura stopped and turned to Macad just noticing he was there, she had seen the skeleton just not him. But unfortunately, the beast did not slow it raised its fist and prepared to swing. The fist never came down, an arrow pierced through the middle of its chest causing it to die on the spot. Macad ran forward to see the shooter but didn't need to; she appeared for them, in tattered leather armor and a lot of cuts and bruises. She stood on her bow breathing heavily. Aura and the druid came forth to the amazon, the druid looked quite healthy now and happy but when he saw Macad the druid turned livid with rage.

"Why did you desecrate my animals! I left them on this planet for their bravery but you came and blew their bodies up to form what? Evil I presume. I had to pick up the parts from them and to move them all together in a single spot." The druid turned away shaking with rage and moved to the vine on the ground weeping suddenly.

Macad was stunned at what the druid had said but it was what he did naturally. Macad decided not to say anything but deep down inside, he did not care what the druid thought about him. Aura looked hurt however.  
"You know, that might not have been one of your best ideas, he told me that those are spirit wolves, he calls them to his aid whenever he needs their help, he can choose whether to let their bodies float up to heaven when they die or to guard the very spot they died with their dead bodies and souls. The wolves that protected him were given that honor and when you made your skeletons, I had to help pile them together and Drango could not release them anymore, they are now forever desecrated to him." Aura looked squeamish at the mentioning of the wolves but kept it down quite nicely. Macad didn't say anything however and knew that Drango must have been the druid's name.

The amazon looked up and coughed lightly and said "if one of you could spare a potion I would greatly appreciate it."

Aura pulled one out of her belt and handed over. "Found it something Macad didn't kill."

The amazon popped the cork and down the fluid obviously used to the taste. The wounds on her body closed to nothing as the amazon was not marred anymore by battle wounds. "My name is Melina, I already currently know Drango, and he was attacked and left nearly dead. It was part of Corpesfire's group. I followed but could not take the big guy down, that when I heard you guys so I retreated a bit to see what was happening and now that you guys are alright, the druid will be fine he must have summoned ten wolves, he has had worse, if you wouldn't mind finishing him off with me."

The druid came over and Macad tried to cheer him up. "If it makes you feel any better, your creatures' skeletons fought as bravely as they did when the actually wolves were with you. And might I ask what that plant is?"

"I'll come but my wolves are no longer going to be bound to this world." The druid seemed to be cheered up slightly by Macad's news and Macad was not hurt by the fact that they would now be spirits after they died. "And the vine is a Poison Creeper. A vine native to my homeland. We often use them on the fringes of our territory and they help by poisoning creatures with its sharp claws. It has come in handy many times but it doesn't seem to be so effective against these guys. It doesn't last long enough, oh hey Melina. What happened to your armor?"

"Corpesfire, and you guys are going to help me finish him he almost destroyed it. But he does have a handful zombie guards so be careful."  
Macad summoned another skeleton as everyone walked away in front of him so no one would be grossed out. He followed quickly taking a short glance at the plant behind him; Macad thought it would be wonderful if his class of magic could some such a magnificent thing. He ran up with the group with his support following, he would have to kill something for a few another skeleton. Before he reached his companions they halted. Macad nearly burst right into them. He saw what they saw. About five zombies were mulling around but one larger than the others and quite green due to the diseased flesh. Melina told them all to wait so they could attack strategically but Macad's skeleton noticed the enemy and oriented on the threat. All the zombies noticed and shuffled to the skeleton but Corpsefire did not go for the threat of the skeleton. He was slightly faster and went after the whole group. Melina and Aura both fired their projectiles running forward and to the side so they wouldn't get hit. Melina yelled attack.

Drango summoned another poison creeper and a wolf. He also summoned three ravens which darted about trying to pluck out eyes. "Summon more wolves." Macad urged as he summoned a fresh skeleton from a zombie corpse to help his other skeleton.

"Can't I am not powerful enough to summon more than one. Maybe my gods will allow me more when I prove my self."  
Macad was somewhat disappointed but did not let it get him down. Corpsefire was attacking the wolf and the wolf shivered attacking in a slow attack. Frost appeared on its snout yet it continued to attack. Arrows riddle the body and Aura continued to pore fire into the creature. Singed flesh filled the air but the creature seemed to be slowing down. Macad focused on his creatures again and noticed that his skeletons were gone but so were the zombies. He quickly summoned two more which joined to fight Corpsefire. The wolf attacked again bringing back a large chunk of flesh. Macad saw a bolt of blue electricity hit the wolf and then travel to his minions. The wolf and the skeletons were instantly gone. Aura drank a blue potion and pumped more spamming fire bolts, the wolf was gone in a puff of smoke and the skeletons were now dust.. The vine reared up but was burnt to a crisp when it was attack by Corpsefire it move to Drango who was armed with a club that looked stronger than the average.

Sorry about the delay. And the den is not even finished yet. I will try and be quicker next chapter and remember give me ideas thank you my loyal fans.


	7. The New Quests

Corpsefire bore down on the team, menacing them with his foul stench. Aura had finally run out of energy, and resorted to standing back casting a quick fire bolt every time she got enough of her energy back. Melina shot arrows as fast as she could and Corpsefire seemed to be slowing down. Drango summoned another wolf and helped attack the decrepit zombie. Macad stood back, to physically weak to do any harm. Macad however noticed that each time that his druid ally would attack a small spurt of flame would come out and lick the rotten flesh. Corpsefire's fire seemed to be seeping away. He attacked slower and they weren't hitting with as much oomph as he was earlier. Melina stood back and fired a mighty arrow which pierced straight through Corpsefire's open maw. Blood and ichor at least decades old sprayed onto the group drenching them in a foul liquid. Only Macad and Melina were clean. Yet, Corpsefire was on the ground finally dead like the rest. Light poured into the cave, symbolizing sanctity and that no more evil remained. The cave had a holy feeling to it. Macad also felt stronger, the same power he had witnessed five other times. He pulled out his tome and looked to see what he could now read.

"That is I am a good archer. I know where the critical points are!" Melina was happy and rushed over to the body to see what she could loot. "While I'm with you guys I might as well make might arrows better. What do you guys think, I could go the path of M'varina and make my arrows seek more critical points or go elemental and shoot arrows of piercing cold. You know what, I'll just stick with M'varina and make my arrows more critical. Whoa quilted armor, who needs this?"

"What is this wonderful power?" Aura asked? "I feel slightly stronger. I would like to see… AAAHHH!" Aura shot an ice bolt which exploded when it hit the wall. "Oooh, that's nice. I need the armor if you don't mind." Melina handed over the quilted armor and Aura tried it on but found it to heavy for her. "I can't wear it!" she squealed.

"Just focus on making yourself stronger you should find that you can wear it quite readily. It also appears to be in superior condition. Right now it's better than mine but that will change when we get back to the rogue encampment." Melina went back and continued looting the zombie for other goodies.

Aura focused and felt her muscles get stronger and that her staff was now physically lighter. She put the quilted armor now and walked around with it. "Thanks Melina it fits now. Hey, Drango hit me with the club."  
"No."

"But why!" Aura squealed.

"Because I said." Drango reached into his backpack and pulled out his tome. "It says hear that I can now summon another wolf." Drango lifted his arms and another wolf appeared next to his other one and they moved about snarling and growling at everything in a playful manner.

Macad saw that he could go the way of poison and bone and learn to blow up corpses but he did not believe his friends would like that very much. He instead went the way of the golem and summoned a powerful clay golem straight from the ground itself. It moved in a dull slow way but other than that Macad was generally pleased with his summon.

"Hey I found an amulet no one cares if I keep it do they? I believe it raises to energy and to a resists but I can't figure it out it looks like fire. Melina held it up hoping no one would take it but Aura eagerly grabbed it and put it on. Saying thank you. "Well then, this sash is going to be mine. You guys can split the potions and the gold."

Everyone grabbed some gold, about five per person and took a health pot or two. Aura took the blue ones and debated on who was going to spend the portal to take back to town and finally Macad just threw one down. They stepped through and went to their stash except Aura who ran to Akara. Macad didn't really have anything of value to put in the stash so he just kept it the way it was. He went to Charsi to sell the excess amount of low quality items he had found while fighting the fallen in the Den of Evil.

"Aura, you have got to calm down. I am afraid you may annoy the others and they could leave you. Share items with other people and help whenever you can. But you are a fine girl and will prove to be a great help in the war to come. Please take this. I was waiting for a hero to calm along and use it. I advise you to continue along the path of cold. You have two summoners in your group who would really appreciate enemies being slowed to almost null. Now go young girl go back to your group but remember what I said." Akara watched the young sorceress go with her head down inn shame knowing that she was thinking about what she had said. She would have told Aura to tell everyone about her gift but she knew that they would see her sooner or later. And she was correct. They all came in a group. Melina, Macad, and Drango with his wolves and Macad's golem following behind. Akara could see the girl sitting on a log by the fire crying.

"I have a power to give you all for eradicating the Den of Evil. But afterwards I would like you to rescue a man. I believe he may have been in Tristram, Macad, you may have already seen him, anyway he could prove to be a great ally in this war and I need you to rescue him. Macad already knows so the rest of you now know to." She gave them their power and saw that Drango summoned an oak sage raising everyones' fortitude significantly. And Melina gained the cold arrow ability after all. Akara could see that she would soon prove to be very resourceful. "Now go children."

Macad and everyone left Akara and went to Aura. They tried to cheer her up but Melina was the only one who succeeded in doing so. Something about men and their uncompassionate ways she muttered.  
"While you guys were out, Kashya told me about someone named Blood Raven. We have to kill her. She is summoning an army of undead to take to a more powerful demon. We don't know who it is but if the other demon gets a hold of the undead, the Rogue Encampment will be lost!" Aura looked pleadingly at Macad and the rest of the group. "It's on the way to rescuing that Cain guy."  
"Okay we can go, but only if you don't take everything." Macad lectured.

"I won't." Aura mumbled.

"Would it be easier to take the portal or to just walk again through Blood Moor?"

Macad asked the group but knew who was going to answer.

"I believe it would be easier if we just take the Blood Moor way. We would still have to traverse back up and out of the cave and then find the road." Drango said aloud.

"I already know where the Cold Plains are. I have pretty much explored the whole Blood Moor. Nothing else is that different." Macad waited for the approval and when he got it they set off. They stuck to the roads this time and Aura lagged at the back with Macad's slow golem. The wolves were at the front with the rest of the members and they were moving pretty swiftly. In about ten minutes they had passed the Den of Evil, even though it was a few hours to search for it last time around. More trees popped around that Macad had noticed but then he would notice something familiar and would become reassured again. Aura worked up her courage and moved to the front of the group with the rest of the human companions leaving the stupid golem to lag behind. It was true however. Macad had pretty much vanquished all of the enemies. They had seen a lone fallen raiding a house but Melina fired off a newly learned cold arrow and they all laughed when it exploded into chunks. In the houses that they passed, they found enough sashes for everyone and they gave aura a pair of boots that made her run faster, which she reluctantly agreed to taking. Melina found herself a new bow with three sockets and Aura also found a nice eagle orb that rose to her ice bolt skill; know one objected since no one could use it. Macad found a nice wand that raised two to skeleton mastery and one to bone armor. He cast his bone armor and moved on.

Hello again. Guess what the next chapter is. Dang you guessed it! The cold plains. Drango level 7 Macad level 6 Melina level 6 Aura level 2 but she will catch up in next chapter again ideas are needed and the battle with blood raven will start next chapter, please give me any ideas I like them all and for my loyal readers thank you and enjoy.


	8. Bishibosh Bears Down

"What the hell are these things?" Macad yelled as a wave of dark hunters rushed up to attack the group. The wolves were ferociously snarling and biting at the foes while Melina stayed in the back firing arrow after arrow.

"I believe they are called Dark Hunters. They are the corrupt sisters of the sightless eye." Drango summoned another wolf not allowing for the body to stay behind.

"Are you sure we should be killing them. Maybe we can save them." Melina stopped firing and moved away from the large bulk so she would not endanger herself.

"No they are to corrupt. Andariel evilness has sunk in to deep. The only salvation for them is us allowing their souls be passed on." Drango moved behind his wolves and watched as they brought another one down, leaping on it and ripping its throat out.

They had passed Flavie, who stood guard between the entrance to the Cold Plains and Blood Moor. She did not want them to pass but upon hearing of the heroes completion of the Den of Evil she allowed tem to venture into the Cold Plains but not with out a warning. Aura still at the back helped out with her ice bolts slowing everything down tremendously. Every time someone killed a Dark Hunter another raced to join the fray. After about four or five kills, Aura felt stronger but allowed the power to flow through her but allowed for her energy to expand. Macad summoned two skeletons from bodies and with this new strength, the Dark Hunters died faster. When they were all vanquished Aura made her fire bolt better, allowing for more damage.

The bodies dropped nothing except potions and a quiver of arrows which Melina did not pick up, she already had to many. They continued their journey. They noticed a weird symbol on the ground right in front of the entrance to the Cold Plains. They had not noticed it before due to the fight with the Dark Hunters.

"Do you think we should touch it?" asked Macad. In the distance he heard the sounds of the fallen ones. They would have to deal with them later. "It looks like one in town."

"Men are so afraid. Where I'm from that is why women rule." Melina walked onto the symbol and instantly disappeared.

"Melina!" yelled Drango. He looked around but did not see her. He walked up to the symbol but did not disappear. Then suddenly Melina appeared on top of Drango, pinning him to the ground.

"Move you oaf!" She gave Drango a good hard smack and then stood up. "Akara calls it a waypoint. If you think of a place that you have activated a waypoint in you will automatically teleport their." Drango got up.

"Better than wasting teleport scrolls. Let's continue for a few more hours and go back to rest." Everyone agreed and they walked to the sounds of the fallen.

They arrived at the site of a large camp covered with fallen and their fallen shamans. Their also appeared to be one of abnormal color. Being orange rather than the usual red.

"So this must be Bishibosh's little tangent of Andariel's army. Not much is known about him but he is hard to kill, even more so than Corpsefire." Drango's wolves stayed at his side while they took everything in. But Bishibosh did not do the same.

"Kill them." He yelled in a harsh and guttural cry. Pandemonium ensued. A wave of fire bolts rushed at them while the fallen ran forward. Macad's skeletons and his golem joined with Drango's wolves. Melina focused on attacking the shamans while Aura provided backup fire for the skeletons and wolves. Aura cast her fire bolt in rapid succession but whenever a fallen fell, it would then be resurrected by a shaman. Melina fired an arrow and watched it pierce through the chest of a shaman. It sank to its knees and fell.

"Ha-ha, one down four to go." Melina focused her attention on one that was about to fire a bolt at the wolves. Her mark hit but it did not bring it down. The shamans turn and focused on her, but Bishibosh was still preoccupied with the summons. The fire bolts came in a wave and Melina fired her own wave. The fire bolts came and Melina nimbly moved out of the way but two hit her singing her skin. _At least the other three didn't hit me._ Melina fired another arrow and brought down another shaman._ Wait, another three? There should be only three left. _But Melina watched as Bishibosh turned to his fallen comrade and brought it back to life. More fire bolts flew at her. "Aura, go for Bishibosh. While I take the shamans!"

Aura complied and fired her fire bolts at him. She downed a quick potion and continued her fighting. "It's not doing anything" yelled Aura as she watched her fire bolts just fizzle out when they hit Bishibosh.

"Use your ice bolt! He appears to be immune to your fire attack." Melina down another shaman._ This is a real drain on my arrows._

Bishibosh turned to resummon the shaman back to life when a well aim bolt oif ice hit him in the side. Bishibosh turned to Aura. "You bastard." Bishibosh fired his fire bolt. Aura moved to the side and it missed. She tripped over a dead body revealing gold and mana potions.

Macad and Drango made short work with the fallen and moved onto help Melina with the shamans. A stray wolf of Drango moved to help attack Bishibosh. Aura sent a constant stream of ice bolts draining her energy supply but refilled them with potions. Melina and the skeletons and Drango's one wolf focused on the remaining shamans. The golem helped with Bishibosh protecting Aura from any bodily harm. Macad's skeletons started to die and Drango's two wolves were made of short work, but Macad summoned skeletons from the bodies of the fallen and Drango summoned his two wolves to help with Bishibosh while he physically attacked the shamans himself. Three shamans. Melina fired an arrow and the shaman had an arrow pierced through his skull. Two shamans. Another skeleton died but another took its place and Drango had to quaff a health potion. One shaman. It didn't stand a chance. The shaman found itself surrounded by four attackers. They all swung at it and the shaman fell. The necromancer's skeletons rushed to Bishibosh, but Aura's ice bolt struck and Bishibosh exploded. The two wolves left the mortal plain and the skeletons crumbled into a pile of dust. The necromancer looked at the pile and picked up a potion. The druid grabbed the remaining ones except for the mana potions. Aura was stronger her fire bolt spell increased. Her strength increased as muscle started to form. Melina picked up arrows from a fallen and picked up the amulet that dropped. She identified it.

"Hmm. Snakes amulet. Adds to mana. Here Aura you can have it." She tossed it to the sorceress who put it around her neck.

"Thanks Melina. I believe we should go back I'm kind of tired." The sorceress looked pleadingly at everyone hoping for an agreement.

"Yes, I think that should be best." They moved to the waypoint tired from their long fight.

Hey it's me again, here's a character chart.

Melina level six, four points critical strike, one point magic arrow and one point cold.

Drango level seven, one point poison creeper, one point raven, two points spirit wolf three saved

Macad level six, two skeleton mastery five with wand, two skeletons one clay golem one saved

Aura level four, one point ice bolt, three fire bolt

Anyway sorry it took so long and I didn't even do Blood Raven. I really need to learn to make the battles shorter unless that is what you like. Again reviews are wanted and ideas are great. Give me ideas such as items and skills and your ideas about my length of the fights, if they are to long by all means tell me. This time I will make the next chapter one about Blood Raven and MagicMan/Smokegirl Blood Raven will have a sniper battle just for you guy/gal or both. It'll be between Blood Raven and Melina


End file.
